Rain
by Too Much Talker
Summary: A little bit of Ross-and-Phoebe-ness, though I figure it centres more on Phoebe. Oh, well - please read and review!


Just a small piece. Phoebe and Ross-ness! Yay! =P I'd written this ages ago, and had a friend of mine post it up on Friends Boards. Some of them suggested that I post it on FF.net, and finally, I decided to.

Not much to say, really, except: please r/r!! Flames and compliments appreciated.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me and chances are, none of them ever will.

* * *

Phoebe shot up and looked around, her heart beating fast. Was that just a dream? Or was it really...  
  
She shook her head. 'Couldn't be...' she told herself, '...it just couldn't be...Come on, look around, do you see anyone?' she tried reasoning with herself.  
  
She lay back down and shut her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep. But she couldn't at all. She sighed resignedly and got up again. "What to do..." she muttered to herself, looking around her empty bedroom.  
  
The blonde had been getting crazy dreams in the middle of the night a lot, lately, and she was frightened at what they meant. They always ended - she always woke up - whenever she claimed her lips with someone.  
  
A friend.  
  
A very close friend.  
  
She shuddered unwillingly and reached for the glass of water that stood on her bedside table. Putting it back, she noticed a piece of paper laying next to a pen on the very same table. Phoebe stared at it. She had given up on writing songs a few years ago, after Monica and Chandler got married, and she had never composed a song since. She continued looking at it.  
  
Maybe she could use those dreams as an inspiration. She could use those dreams to write a song. A song that made sense, that had meaning.  
  
She took a deep breath and took the pen and paper.  
  
'Well, brain-of-mine, let's get to work.'

-=-=-=-=-=-

Days passed...weeks passed...and her friends noticed a very different thing about the way the 'crazy' one was acting. She always seemed to stare into space, and Chandler had even caught her staring at Ross once or twice. When he had questioned her about it, though, she just shrugged and replied with a, 'Just thinking.'  
  
The rest of the gang was worried. What could be so wrong with her that the usually 'floopy' one acted more floopy that before?

-=-=-=-=-=-

"A mocha, Gunther," Phoebe ordered at the counter of her friends' and her favourite hang-out, a coffee house by the name of Central Perk.  
  
Gunther nodded and set to work to get the cup of the hot drink. Phoebe stood there, waiting for the mug, and studied the crowded place, once again thinking. She was having a lot less of those nightmares/dreams [What could she call them, really? They had a good side and a bad one...] and she could sleep a lot more than she had been sleeping a few weeks ago. She shrugged. Maybe it was alright now.  
  
"Uh, Pheebs?" Gunther snapped his fingers impatiently in front of the woman's dazed face, intent on getting her to take the coffee. Phoebe shook her head, as if she was waking up, and took the mug. She smiled gratefully at the man behind the counter and walked over to the orange couch that sat in the middle of the room.  
  
Looking around the coffee house, she noticed the chuckling faces of regular visitors and the smiling faces of the people who seemed to be having casual dates.  
  
She sighed again, something she had been doing a lot lately, and sat back quietly. 'I just hope I'll get one of those dates again...and soon,' her mind focused on only one person.  
  
She suddenly straightened her back again. 'We are living on hope...'  
  
She grabbed her mug and asked for a take-away cup. "Sure, Phoebe," Gunther replied and gave her the styrofoam cup. "Thanks, Gunther," she replied and left quickly.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The week passed by, and the group was relieved to find Phoebe normal again...well, as normal as she could be anyway. A smile was found on her face more often than before.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The next day, Phoebe looked around nervously at her friends, her gaze lingering a few moments more on a certain Geller. The whole gang was talking animatedly on what had happened during work that day...no one would realise if she left or not, would they? She got up quietly, and slipped out of the coffee house.  
  
She rushed back in after fifteen minutes and Rachel looked up at her questioningly. "Where'dya go, Pheebs?" She didn't wait for a reply. Her eyes widened as she looked at Phoebe's guitar case. "Joey, I'm going to the toilet, okay, honey?" Rachel said softly and walked as fast as possible to the restrooms. Phoebe glared at her back. 'Why does she need the toilet now?!' she thought angrily.  
  
She waved to Gunther and lifted up her guitar case as if she was asking him a question. Gunther shrugged and nodded. She beamed and walked up onto the stage.  
  
"Okay, this is a song that I've called 'Rain'...I hope you guys'll enjoy it!"  
  
Chandler, Monica, Ross and Joey clapped encouragingly, along with other people of the coffee house, but most of those people seemed to be wincing.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath and began.  
  
_"Going crazy in the middle of the night   
Slipping, sliding into heavenly bliss...   
Fallen angel spinning from the light   
Slipping, sliding into heavenly lace...  
  
But it's all, it's alright now   
'Cos we're living for this night for so long now   
Yes it's all, it's alright  
  
We are living on hope, we are living on life   
Depending on truth until the day we die   
We are living on hope, we are living on life   
Depending on truth until the day we die  
  
Lost and lazy, floating through the dawn   
And twisting, turning, in a hazy mist...   
Guardian angel of silver and ice   
Sweeping, sinking in a stream of light...  
  
But it's all, it's alright now   
'Cos we're living for this night for so long now   
Yes it's all, it's alright  
  
We are living on hope, we are living on life   
Depending on truth until the day we die   
We are living on hope, we are living on life   
Depending on truth until the day we die  
  
But it's all, it's alright now   
'Cos we're living for this night for so long now   
Yes it's all, it's alright  
  
We are living on hope, we are living on life   
Depending on truth until the day we die   
We are living on hope, we are living on life   
Depending on truth until the day we die..." _

-=-=-=-=-=-

The whole coffee house erupted with applause. The 'weird girl', as many had grown to call her as she sang 'Smelly Cat', 'Sticky Shoes' and other numbers, was now the 'awesome girl'.  
  
Rachel walked up slowly to her. "I'm sorry, Pheebs..."  
  
"It's okay," Phoebe replied hurriedly.  
  
"No, really, I should've been here to support you."  
  
"It's okay, Rache," the blonde tried to convince her.  
  
Rachel gave a tiny smile. "Thanks so much Pheebs," she said, and on a softer tone of voice, she added, "You've got to talk to Ross, hun."  
  
Phoebe looked at her friend in shock. "How-how do you -"  
  
"Everyone knows, except Ross himself. I saw who you were looking at through out the whole song, too. You've got to tell him!"  
  
"But -"  
  
"You have my permission, Pheebs, I'm with Joey now and I could not be happier."  
  
Phoebe's face broke out into a smile. "I love you!" she hugged her and hopped off to her crush leaving Rachel staring at her retreating back, amused and confused. -=-=-=-=-=- "Hey, Ross," she grinned and plopped down onto the couch next to him.  
  
"Hi, Pheebs," Ross replied in the same manner. "You were awesome," he gestured to the stage.  
  
Phoebe blushed. "Thanks, Ross."  
  
"You know, Pheebs..." Ross started, then shook it off in mid-sentence. "...forget it."  
  
"No, what were you going to say, Ross?" Phoebe wasn't sure if what he was going to say was what she thought he was going to say.  
  
"Erm...These days, I've been finding myself staring at you...and I noticed that you-"  
  
He didn't finish the sentence.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
The other two couples grinned at the newest couple from a small distance - Chandler's arm was rested on his wife's shoulders, Rachel's arm around Joey's waist.  
  
"We've got the most perfect lives," was the thought that ran through each and everyone's minds of that six friends.  
  
It was true.  
  
They did have the most perfect lives.  
  
And they would definitely never trade them for the world.  
  
_But it's all, it's alright now   
'Cos we're living for this night for so long now   
Yes it's all, it's alright_


End file.
